Memories
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [taʀօ x ?]No puedo creer que este aquí. Jamás esperé tal noticia. La noticia que logró que viera la vida desde un punto de vista diferente hacia el mundo. ¿Pero por qué empezar desde este punto? ¿Por qué no mejor hacerlo desde el momento en que nos vimos? {ʏaռɖɛʀɛ sɨʍʊʟatօʀ}


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son una creación de YandereDev (mi tercer Kami** *)

 **-O-O-O-**

 _•HOSPITAL DE TOKIO...•_

POV. TARO.

 _"No puedo creer que este aquí._

 _Jamás esperé tal noticia._

 _La noticia que logró que viera la vida desde un punto de vista diferente hacia el mundo._

 _¿Pero por qué empezar desde este punto?_

 _¿Por qué no mejor hacerlo desde el momento en que nos vimos?_

 _Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi; en ese entonces era muy despistado e inocente, y no me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eras._

 _Siempre estuviste ahí para mi. Siempre me apoyaste. Siempre me hacías sonreír cada vez que te hacía enojar. Siempre me soportabas..._

 _Y siempre me amaste._

 _¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta desde un principio? ¿es qué siempre he sido tan ciego ante lo que sienten los demás hacia mi?_

 _¿Cómo es que jamás noté los sonrojos, los balbuceos, lo nerviosa que estabas cuando estabas cerca de mi, y las palabras de amor que me dabas indirectamente con los obsequios que me dabas?_

 _O eras muy buena ocultándolo; o yo era un completo retrasado._

 _Creo que ambos optamos por la segunda opción._

 _No me había dado cuenta que en todo ese tiempo habías cambiado; tu cuerpo se había desarrollado como el del otra cualquier adolescente –pero tu caso era especial... y no lo digo por perversión–, tus ojos habían desarrollado un brillo tan cálido y cómodo para mi cada vez que los veía. Tu sedoso cabello, bailando con la brisa del viento en verano, cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos._

 _Recuerdo cuando me invitaste a tu fiesta de graduación con un sonrojo, me pareció chistosa y tierna aquella reacción._

 _Vi como bailabas con uno de tus compañeros. Eh de admitir que me sentí muy incomodo; pero también me fastidiaba que ese tipo bailara contigo con toda la naturalidad del mundo._

 _Había ocasiones en las que quería ir a donde él, darle un puñetazo para dejarlo inconsciente, tomarte de la mano y llevarte lejos para estar siempre contigo._

 _Aunque como he dicho, en ese entonces no era un experto en esas cosas y no encontraba el nombre de aquellos sentimientos._

 _Ahora se que aquello se llamaba escena de celos._

 _Cuando estábamos en la fiesta de graduación que organizaron tus padres; pude notar como ese tipo se te quedaba mirando todo el tiempo._ _Juro que de no ser por Budo, Hayato y Hanako, que me estaban hablando todo el tiempo y me traían de aquí para aya; hubiera ido a su dirección y lo hubiera golpeado hasta que me cansara, solo por como te miraba._

 _Pero no solo noté eso._ _También noté lo bella que estabas ese día; si bien siempre lo has sido, pero ese día resaltaste entre las demás._

 _Llevabas aquel vestido del color con el que siempre te identificabas –que por cierto, ese color te caía muy bien–, dejando lucir tus bella figura. Tu hermoso cabello, el único color de cabello que te hacía diferenciar de las demás, ya que era único._

 _Al igual que tú._

 _Me alegré mucho cuando supe que estudiarías en la misma universidad que yo._

 _Recuerdo que cambiaste un poco tu look, pero aún así llevabas prendas con las que siempre te he visto identificarte._

 _Me fastidiaba mucho saber que eras el centro de atención de parte de los estudiantes masculinos. Procuraba que estuvieras a lado mío en todo momento._

 _Por que, aunque suene muy egoísta o inclusive territorial... no dejaría que tomaran lo que era mío._

 _Y, jajaja oye, ¿recuerdas la fiesta de graduación?_

 _He de admitir que... fue la fiesta, de todas la que he ido, mi favorita._

 _Recuerdo que amaneciste junto a mi... claro ambos nos sonrojamos y tú comenzaste a golpearme con la almohada._

 _¿Pero cómo iba a saber que con tan solo unas cuantas copas... llegaríamos a eso?_

 _Esa noche perdimos algo muy importante para nosotros... y la verdad no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho contigo._

 _Después de eso te distanciaste, me dolió mucho que siempre me evitaras. Pensé que me odiabas por ser yo quien tomó tu flor._

 _O, pensé así... hasta ese dia..._

 _Me invitaste a salir como en los viejos tiempos, me alegré saber que no me odiabas, sino que te sentías incómoda._

 _Me llevaste al parque, hicimos un picnic bajo uno de los tantos cerezos de ahí._

 _Recuerdo tu sonrojo, el nerviosismo que tenías, las desviadas de miradas que hacías._ _Hiciste que me levantara para ir bajo el cerezo más grande._

 _Me tomó por sorpresa saber que yo te gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Que aunque siempre evitabas ese tema sabías que tu corazón solo me pertenecía a mi._

 _Y no sabes la euforia que sentí en ese instante._

 _Después de eso ya es obvio; tuvimos una relación, y unos años después te propuse matrimonio y nos casamos._

 _Ahora estamos en la etapa en la que cualquier matrimonio debe de pasar algún día..._

 _La paternidad."_

Un grito logró que saliera de mis pensamientos. Al instante me preocupé cuando supe que se trataba de ella; pero cuando escuché como empezaba a maldecir... solo me quedo sonreír y pensar que la situación era un tanto chistosa.

Siempre supe que era una dramática.

— Yamada-Sama. —levanté la mirada, encontrandome a una enfermera del hospital— Su esposa ya a dado a luz; puede acompañarla. —me dio la espalda para avanzar a la sala en donde atendían a mi amada.

Sin pensarlo mucho me levanté del asiento y seguí a la enfermera, quien esta me esperaba en la puerta abierta.

Inmediatamente entré; busqué con la mirada la figura de ella.

— M-maldita Baka... ¿dónde estuvistes? —

Dirigí mi mirada a donde aquella voz; encontrándome a la chica que siempre me amó.

Mi mejor amiga desde la infancia.

Osana Najimi... o mejor dicho Osana Yamada.

— Perdón Osana, los doctores no me dejaron entrar. —dije mientras me acercaba a la cama en donde estaba ella.

— ¡T-tks! —frunció los labios y desvío la mirada, apuesto a que con un sonrojo— N-no importa... al menos... y-ya estas aquí. —me miró y me sonrió.

Como amaba esa sonrisa.

— Yamada-Sama y Yamada-San. —ambos volteamos, encontrándonos con la enfermera que me habló con una manta rosa en las manos.

¿No me digas que...?

— Felicidades, es una hermosa y saludable niña. —nos sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros, entregándole la bebe a Osana.

La observé

Tenía el cabello negro como el mío, pero con mechas rubias gradientes como Osana, además de sus ojos naranjas.

Era bellísima.

— O-oh... Taro...—vi como la abrazaba y empezaba a llorar.

Sonreí de lado ante aquello.

Las abrace a ambas, le di un beso en los labios a mi esposa y uno en la frente a mi hija.

— ¿Cómo la llamaremos? —me preguntó.

— Bueno... pensaba llamarla Hanako... igual a mi hermana. —

— Hanako...—lo pensó por unos segundos—; Me gusta. —sonrió de lado y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, mientras que yo solo acerqué mi nariz a su cabello olisqueandoló.

Pronto vino Hanako con su prometido Geiju Tsuka. Bado con su esposa Oka –y pensar que antes le gustaba... jajaja–. Hayato con su novia Miyuji Shan y mi madre además de los padres de Osana.

Guardaré estas memorias para siempre.

 **-O-O-O-**

 ***aparesco con una katana escondida* ¡Moshimoshi mis Yandere-Tsuderes!**

 **¡Referencias!**

 **La novia de Hayato; Miyuji Shan, la lider del Club de Musica Ligera (creo que así se llama el club ಠ_ಠ).**

 **El prometido de Hanako; Geiju Tsuka, Lider del Club de Arte (¡es tan lindo! –creo ke ya encontré a My Senpai *–).**

 **Budo Masuta X Oka Ruto... si los shippeo un poco ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ (¡hay pero ke monitos se ven juntitos! ｙ).**

 **Eso a sido todo mis chicos.**

 **¡Sayōnara! ()/**

 **Y recuerden *saco mi katana y muestro una sonrisa psicópata* Duerman bien esta noche...**


End file.
